


Nuestra noche y mi cicatriz

by coketea



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Insecure Lance (Voltron), M/M, Protective Keith (Voltron), Romantic Fluff, Same-Sex Marriage, Wedding Night, What Have I Done
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coketea/pseuds/coketea
Summary: Es la noche de bodas de los dos, pero Lance sigue sintiendo que hay malas cosas en él. Keith se asegura que sepa que no es así.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Nuestra noche y mi cicatriz

Fue una noche de primavera cuando realmente lo vió. Eran suaves caricias y pequeños susurros inocentes, manos grandes y callosas tocando las suyas.

Era Lance, convirtiéndose en el cuerpo desnudo que juró amar por la eternidad.

Con el tiempo se encontraron a ellos mismos acostados en la cama, con sábanas blancas y una brisa acojedora fluyendo por la ventana, y Keith pudo ver finalmente la larga cicatriz en la espalda del otro hombre. La cicatriz era hermosa, porque dejaba que su piel fuese imperfecta. Era de un blanco increíble llenando el oscuro cielo de la noche, sombreando la piel morena y demostrando que era una marca de su valentía.

—No la mires —dijo Lance, girando su rostro para observarlo—. Es horrible.

Keith movió su cabeza hacia su amante, presionando gentilmente sus manos en las caderas ajenas. Él acarició un poco la piel marrón, buscando lentamente la calma que Lance necesitaba.

—Es de todo menos horrible —besó la piel demacrada, dejando sus labios allí por unos momentos—. Es el signo de tu grandeza.

Lance ocultó su rostro en la almohada púrpura, apretando sus manos en las sábanas.

—¿Por qué no seguimos, chico lindo? —susurró por encima de la tela.

Lance liberó su rostro de su escondite, mostrándole a Keith su desastre encantador de cabello castaño. Sus pequeñas pupilas azules brillaban, y la sonrisa en su rostro tapaba la luz de luna que se escabullia por la ventana.

—¿Cómo podes ser tan hermoso sin darte cuenta? —murmuró. Buscó los labios ajenos, deteniéndose justo al lado de la oreja derecha de Lance—. Voy a decirte todos los días lo maravilloso que eres. Nunca voy a cansarme.

Lance se carcajeo, ocultándose en la almohada otra vez.

—¿Desde cuándo sos tan amoroso y romántico? Ese es mí trabajo.

—Tal vez...—divagó suavemente, besando la nuca del otro. Podía ver cómo Lance temblaba ligeramente—, es sólo porqué te amo.

**Author's Note:**

> por favor, dormí bien, no seas como yo


End file.
